What are they thinking?
by KorePotter
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que pensaba Moon Ho cuando hablaba con Min Jae? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que ocupaba los pensamientos de Young Shin cuando soñaba despierta? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que paso por la mente de Jung Hoo cuando despertó? Estas son versiones sobre los pensamientos que posiblemente tuvieron durante estas situaciones. TRADUCCIÓN


**What are they thinking?**

 **Disclaimer:** Healer no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a KBS2 y Song Ji Na. Esta historia es una traducción de **_What are they thinking_?** por **Alinka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Moon Ho**

No puedo respirar. _No estoy siendo capaz. No soy capaz de librarme. No puedo._

 _Oscuridad. Cuatro de la mañana. No importa el hecho de que me dormí a las 12:00 de la madrugada. Siempre es así. Es como si el día no puede empezar si no tengo que pasar primero por esta pesadilla. Me encanta el amanecer y desprecio la puesta del sol porque es la muestra de que la noche comienza; y por lo tanto, es momento de dormir. Pero dormir es el momento en que el pasado me persigue y me amenaza, recordándome mí culpa por mi eterno pecado. He cometido un crimen. Guarde algo que yo no debí de haber hecho. Lo sé y no se lo he dicho a las personas que merecen saber esto. El silencio es mi crimen, he estado preso en mis pesadillas durante los últimos veinte años._

Con la tarjeta de identificación en mi mano derecha y el maletín en la mano izquierda, me paseo por el pasillo hacia la oficina. En realidad, la oficina es una amplia zona cubierta de filas de cubículos, lo suficientemente altos para bajar la cabeza y esconderse, pero no lo suficiente como para esconderte cuando no intentas pasar desapercibido. Hacía ese lugar me dirijo en este momento. Aunque por la forma en que veo a mi _hoobae_ corriendo hacia mí, me llevará a tomar más tiempo llegar a mi cubículo.

-¡ _Sunbae_ , es un caos ahora mismo! ¿Por qué no se apresura?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡La jefe quiere hablar con usted! En su oficina. Ahora mismo. Parece como si no fuera a escapar fácilmente de esto.

Parece que todavía están molestos por mi insistencia de hablar del hombre inmolado de Soo Sun Company, quien fue despedido injustamente. Bueno, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. ¡Por amor de Dios!, el hombre se prendió fuego solo para ser escuchado. Su esposa me dijo que había esperado a que yo llegará, incluso aunque tenía que escribir sus respuestas. Mi conciencia no me había dejado descansar hasta que finalmente fue emitido. Es suficiente con solo una cosa presente en mis pesadillas, no necesito otra cosa que ocupe mi conciencia durante los siguientes veinte años. Yo realmente espero que pueda olvidar lo primero pronto, incluso ahora que he enviado un nuevo correo electrónico.

Me apresuró hacia la oficina de Min Jae o mejor dicho, la oficina de la Jefe. Hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos.

 _-¡Moon Ho, aquí!-ella me habló mientras me entregaba una lata de cerveza._

 _-¡Ah, mi querida Min Jae! ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?-respondí tomando la lata que me ofrecía._

 _-Te volverás tan delgado que ya no serás atractivo.-_

 _-¿Realmente piensas mucho en mí, eh? Me siento alagado, los novatos de ABS de este año piensan que soy atractivo._

 _-¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo? Y esa forma de mover tus cejas... No, no voy a caer en eso. ¿Dónde está el guion que deseas presentar?_

Caímos en una rutina fácil después de reunirnos por primera vez. Es así de sencillo. No es que existiera algo que nos impidiera entendernos entre sí, pero no todos los días las cosas van bien solo porque encontraste a alguien con quien hiciste clic.

-Min Jae-yaaaa… ¿A qué debo este placer?-dije utilizando toda la fuerza de mi _aegyo._

-Soy tu jefe.

-Está bien, Jefe Kang. Oí que me había llamado.

-Mira lo que has hecho.-dijo al mover su ordenador portátil hacia mí.

Lo entiendo, ella va a reprenderme por haberme salido del guión.

-Jefe Kang, he gastado tres meses de mi tiempo en la recolección de todo el material para esta investigación. Debe saber, al igual que yo lo hago, que hubiera sido un desperdicio no usarlo en la emisión.

-Reportero Moon, debe saber que a pesar de todo, cuando el jefe dice que no debe ser emitido o que debe ser emitido de determinada manera, debe de cumplirlo.

Muy bien, ella acertó.

-Sea cual sea su razón, el hecho es que una vez más excedió sus límites, y esta vez no va a ser fácil para usted…-

-Min Jae-yaaa..-

-A partir de ahora, estas bajo mi supervisión directa. Todo lo que estés hablando en el programa será de acuerdo al guion y cada resultado de tus investigaciones será revisado por mí antes de que sea transmitido.-

-Pero, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Y acaso, ¿Tengo que recordarte que es un programa en vivo?

-Es por eso que nunca más vas a estar en un programa en vivo.

-Vamos, Min Jae… Jefe, la emoción de estar al aire en un programa en vivo me gusta tanto.

-Entonces debería de haber pensado sobre ello antes de hundir aún más un barco naufragado. Debería de haber recordado que lo que importa no es solo ese programa. Mi credibilidad y la credibilidad del programa, incluso la de la estación no parece ser buena en este momento. Francamente está mal. Esta es mi manera de encargarme de los daños.-Aunque ella me mira furiosa, sus ojos siguen siendo brillantes. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo ha ido mal entre nosotros desde el principio. Ella fue y sigue siendo _hermosa_.

-Min Jae-yaaa… estoy…-

-Tu hermano está aquí, en la oficina del Presidente.-

Un repentino destello de temor inunda mi pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eh, ¿Cómo es que estás más pálido en comparación de cuando te enteraste de que podías ser despedido?

No creo que sea prudente decirle que la mera mención de mi hermano nunca ha sido una buena noticia. Mi hermano. Huh. Yo puedo entenderlo, no es común que todo siga igual cada vez que escucho el nombre de mi hermano, me siento nervioso. No, nunca ha sido bueno.

Espero que no esté demasiado ofendida por el hecho de que escribí mi renuncia en el soporte de cartón de su café. Voy a tener que hacer una más formal más tarde, después de que _termine_ con esto. Veo a mi hermano junto a su secretario y su chofer mientras me recargo en la pared del pasillo. No hay necesidad de llamarlo, él se voltea hacia mí sonriendo. Esa sonrisa luce tan diferente para mí ahora que soy consciente de lo que es capaz de hacer.

-He oído que has conocido al Presidente de la empresa.-le menciono mientras el coche avanza a través de la carretera de Seúl.

-Le dije que necesito al reportero Kim Moon Ho. Le pedí que por favor me lo diera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya está siendo hora de que cruces el agua por mí.

-¿Qué haces, _hyung_? Pienso nadar en un agua diferente. No me digas, ¿Acaso quieres hacerme heredero de tu empresa de periódico? Esta es la vida real, _hyung,_ no es un drama. No soy tu hijo.

-Eres mi hijo. Sabes que Myung Hee y yo no tenemos hijos. Para nosotros, eres como nuestro hijo.

Su ilusión aparentemente se ha ido por las nubes.

- _Hyung,_ yo no soy tu hijo.-dije en voz baja, sin sentido.-Tampoco lo soy de Myung Hee noona. No me tientes. No lo soy y nunca lo seré. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si sigues haciendo esto?

- _Imma...-_

-Voy a revelarme _hyung_. Y eso no será bonito.

No necesito mirarlo para saber que esta frustrado. Sin darme cuenta me veo sonriendo a la ventana. Se siente bien el saber que puede ganarle al menos una vez, y me juró, si esto es lo que necesito para controlar mis pesadillas, que seguiré haciéndolo. Incluso si esto significa que _hyung_ sufrirá. Incluso si esto significa abrir viejas heridas. Incluso si eso significa… dejar ir la muralla de seguridad que he construido a mí alrededor todo este tiempo.

 _Pensamientos de Kim Moon Ho, Healer, Episodio 3._


End file.
